1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remotely actuated switches and, more specifically, relates to a flexible link connection between a switch and its actuating means.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Heretofore it is known to provide a solid linkage between a switch actuating means and a switch. The closest known are employs a solid, thin, metallic, rigid rod between an actuating button and a switch. However, such an arrangement does not provide flexibility to the relative location of the switch and button since the rod is not readily bendable. Further, such a rod is relatively expensive in view of the cost of a plastic, lamella like link which can be used with desired modifications to its surrounding structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a flexible linkage arrangement between a switch and its actuating means.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a plastic, lamella like linkage between a switch and its actuating button.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a channeled arrangement for guidance of the flexible linkage.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide for remote switch actuation by the use of a flexible link extending through the handle of an appliance.
Other and further objects of the invention will become apparent as the description of it proceeds.